


Take One, Take All

by miilky



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Other, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miilky/pseuds/miilky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people are lucky to have a soulmate. Luckier people have two. Hikaru and Kaoru find themselves blessed with five, or that's what Kaoru tells himself.</p><p>Kaoru doesn't think about the sixth. He doesn't think of the person smearing, "You cumguzzling thundercat," into his skin; he doesn't worry about what they'll do to each other when they meet. They're never going to meet. It's simple as that.</p><p>But he's gotta admit; he kinda likes the way they burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take One, Take All

His soulmate wasn't a priority.  _It? They?_ Got him nervous,  _antsy;_ where was the importance when there was five?

It was scientifically proven that twins were instinctive soulmates. The mechanics were impossible to explain, but the world's twin population were bonded the second conception took the wheel and cruised down the labor freeway. The doctor and nurses weren't surprised when he and his brother entered the world with three lines of text folded conspicuously on their shoulder blades; left and right, faint pink mushed in afterbirth goo. What did make the doctor and nurses pause were the five extra text clusters on Hikaru's body, and the six on his. A rare phenomenon, the doctor and his nurses mused over the possible interpretations. People were fortunate enough to have two soul markers, and there they were, two bawling infants with a total of six and sharing five of them. 

Giving the children to their parents, the doctor analyzed the body parts where the sentences and phrases started to mold. Written primarily in Japanese, Hikaru's marks were unusual, grating, but sensual enough to please the wayward eye. It was the additional French phrases, exclamation and rum drum nonsense, and the same was said for Kaoru, except one minor thing. Blunt, choppy letters snarled in American English were knotted down his tiny spine, but his parents were too exhausted and ecstatic to think otherwise. The doctor passed them an amused smile and left the new family to their peace.

Karou couldn't prove it, but the doctor knew what it read. Of course, clarifying the meaning of those words would have been unprofessional.

Given the circumstances surrounding the sixth mark, life wasn't terrible. Years were spent in their isolated world, fury bristling at everyone incapable of telling them apart--never willing to try to dig under the surface, and as their second year closed, Tamaki arrived in a gust of blond hair and violet-blue eyes. With his interchangeable French and Japanese, doused in charming sparkles and idiotic gestures, the first of their five had found them, and he had known it too. This encounter cleared the way for everyone else; a natural occurrence where the Host Club congregated, so much that the fifth's importance was forgotten.

Five? What good was five? Four kept them entertained. But an antique vase was smashed into pieces, and she said to them, oblivious and plain, _"You may look alike, but you're very different."_

Life was complicated, confusing, and complete. The sixth was a forgotten memory, and resurfaced whenever Hikaru got the notion to tease him about the embarrassment line, which was rarely seen due to its presence neatly etched on top of his rib cage. Lovely in its own way, the choppy, jagged loops and strokes called attention, but its content was a butcher's domain. He didn't think it possible to be irrefutably attached to the owner of the three worded sentence. Nonetheless, he didn't allow this tiny, insignificant fact affect him negatively or positively; there was nothing wrong about passively avoiding someone he would most likely never meet. 

In their world five was all he needed, and it went straight to hell when he met her.

**Author's Note:**

> Aiming to try something new in writing style and content. Gunning for shorter chapters, more chapters, with less plot and more character study in new situations. Very much AU. Soulmate/marker aus is a favorite of mine.


End file.
